fate_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
King of Knights
King of Knights is a fanfiction story written by User:JakCooperThePlumber, which tells the story of Saber during her days as Artoria Pendragon/Arthur Pendragon, or King Arthur, during her times in Britannia, before her downfall. It runs in three sections: The first, which tells her younger years and becoming a knight, the second, which tells her time as King, and the third and final, which tells the fall of Britannia. Story Plot King of Knights: Garden of Avalon King of Knights: Knights of the Round Table King of Knights: Fall of an Empire Characters Kings #King Arthur - (Arturia Pendragon) - The King of Knights #King Leodegrance - (Letholdus Barda) - (former, before becoming the King that preceeded Arturia) - (He was teh Knight that was the first Knight ove rhte wall of Jeruselum) #King Bagdemadus - (Roger de Mowbray) - (former, before bcoming the King that preceeded King Leodegrance and the King that Arturia looked up to the most) #King Uriens - (Favian Destrian) - (Leader of the Barbarians) Knights Knights of the Round Table #Sir. Gawain - (Merek Carac) - The Knight of the Sun #Sir. Lancelot - (Ulric Tybalt) - The Knight of the Lake #Sir. Kay - (Borin Sadon) #Sir. Bedivere - (Terrowin Rowan) - The Knight of Absolute Loyalty #Sir. Mordred - (Forthwind Althalos Pendragon) - The Knight of Treachery #Sir. Galahad - (Fendrel Brom) #Sir. Tristan - (Hadrian Lord Crewe) - Knight of Misery #Sir. Percival - (Walter de Bolbec) - Knight of Blades #Sir. Agravain - (Earl of Derwintwater) #Sir. Gareth - (Lord Montagu) #Sir. Gaheris II - (Sir. John Fenwick of Wallington) - Knight of Dishonor #Sir. Bors the Younger - (Oliver Cromwell) #Sir. Lamorak - (Justice McKinnon) Other Knights #King Arturia Pendragon's Knights ##Sir. Aglovale - (Sir. Clifton Writingham) ##Sir. Baudwin - (Joseph Rowntree) ##Sir. Brastius - (Geoffrey Chaucer) ##Sir. Preunor - (William of Wykeham) ##Sir. Caradoc - (Francis Drake) ##Sir. Colgrevance - (Simon de Montfort) ##Sir. Constantine - (John of Gaunt) ##Sir. Dagonet - (William of Orange) - the court jester ##Sir. Daniel - (Lord Cornwallis) ##Sir. Ector - (Edmund Cartwright) ##Sir. Ector de Maris - (Chalres the Bald) ##Sir. Elyan the White - (Benedict Gregory) ##Sir. Ulfius - (Zane Xalvador) ##Sir. Ywain the Bastard - (Lord Dain Falk) ##Sir. Arthur Pendragon - (Former Knight of Knights) # King Leodegrance's Knights ## Sir. Gaheris I - (Peter Henry) ## Sir. Galehaut - (Fredrick Walter) ## Sir. Galeshin - (Thomas Arthur) ## Sir. Geraint - (Bryce Donald) ## Sir. Gingalain - (Leofrick Lief) ## Sir. Lionel - (Rulf Robin) ## Sir. Maleagant - (Gavin Ronald) ## Sir. Morien - (terrin Terryn) ## Sir. Pelleas - (Jarin Cassius) ## Sir. Sagramore le Desirous - (Leo Cedric) ## Sir. Safir - (Peyton Josef) ## Sir. Segwarides - (Janshai Doran) ## Sir. Tor - (Asher Quinn) # Other Knights ## King Leodegrance - (Letholdus Barda) - (former, before becoming the King that preceeded Arturia) - (he was the first Knight over the wall of Jerusulum) ## King Bagdemadus - (Roger de Mowbray) - (former, before becoming the King that preceeded King Leodegrance and the King that Arturia looked up to the most) ## King Arthur - (Arturia Pendragon) - The King of Knights Other Characters #Guinevere (political wife of King Arturia Pendragon) #Merlin (mage, teacher of Arturia Pendragon) Chapters(redirect links) * Category:Story